The present invention relates in general to fabric slipcovers for covering furniture, and in particular, to a new and useful semi-fitted and reversible slipcover.
It is know to cover various pieces of seating furniture such as sofas, love seats and chairs, with fabric slipcovers. These slipcovers as usually custom cut and fitted by skilled workers and thus are quite expensive. If the owner of the furniture piece wishes to buy a different piece of furniture of the same style, the fitted cover of the older piece cannot be utilized for the most part, for the new piece, particularly if the new piece is larger than the old piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,355 discloses a slipcover having an elastic band stitched at selected positions along the inside of the cover such that when the cover is placed on a furniture piece, such as a sofa or chair, the cover takes the shape of the furniture piece, thus eliminating the time consuming and expensive steps which were required to fit a cover to the furniture piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,249 discloses a slipcover which is not fitted but which requires the use of stabilizing devices with the slipcover to shape it to the furniture piece.
A need remains for a versatile, semi-fitted slipcover which can be used on various shapes and sizes of seating furniture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a versatile, reversible, semi-fitted slipcover that can be used with seating furniture of various sizes and shapes, and which has the added advantage of having both inner and outer surfaces finished and suitable to be seen so that the slipcover can be reversed. This allows the single slipcover to give at least two very different looks to many different pieces of furniture.
Accordingly, a object of the invention is to provide a semi-fitted furniture slipcover arrangement which can cover a piece of seating furniture, the piece of furniture having a back, at least one arm, a seat and a body. The arrangement includes a reversible slipcover made of reversible fabric having opposite first and second surfaces which are visually different from each other and which are both adapted to face outwardly and be visible on the furniture. The slipcover has a back portion for covering a back surface of the furniture back of the furniture, an upper front portion connected to the back portion for covering a front surface of the furniture back, a seat portion connected to the upper front portion for covering the furniture seat, an arm portion connected to the back and seat portions for covering the arm, and a lower front portion connected to the seat and arm portions for covering the furniture body. The arrangement further includes a reversible gather mechanism, such as paired grommet holes and a tie line at the arm portion for gathering at least part of the fabric at the arm portion for closely fitting the arm portion over the arm. The gather mechanism is operable to gather at least part of the arm portion with either of the first or the second surfaces of the slipcover fabric facing toward the furniture.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.